The Figure
by GummyTime
Summary: A story about one of Straw Hat's crew member and the dream they have about a mysterious figure.  Try and guess whose POV it's from, although it may be a little easy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once I had a dream.

I could see a figure standing a couple of steps away from me. Curious to see who it was, I took a step closer but the figure also took a step further away from me. I took another step, and another. I began to walk a little faster until I broke into a full run. But no matter how much I ran, I could never seem to catch up to the figure. It was always one step ahead of me. Sweat was now clinging to my hair and shirt, and I had to stop in order to catch my breath. The figure stopped, too, one step away from me.

I woke up that morning feeling restless and tired.

"A nightmare?" Someone gripped my shoulders.

I turned and saw Zoro. He looked somewhat sleepy but I could see a little look of concern in the corner of his eyes. I must have looked horrible enough for him to be concerned.

"As if I would be scared of a nightmare," I smirked and wiped a sweat off my brow.

With a shrug, Zoro got out of his bed and made his way outside the cabin. I, too, looked around the cabin before leaving. Except for Zoro who had just gone out, everyone else was still asleep. After all, it was still a few hours before dawn.

The morning breeze was, in fact, quite cold but it helped cool the remaining sweat on my face and neck. I closed my eyes and stood on the deck for a couple of minutes, just breathing in the air. When I finally opened my eyes, that night's dream came back into mind.

The figure.

I couldn't quite grasp the sense of familiarity when I saw it but I was sure it was someone I knew. It was still a mystery on why I couldn't catch up to it, but the ruckus that happened next didn't leave me enough time to think more of it.

"We're in trouble!" A ginger headed woman slammed the cabin door open.

"Nami! What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

She looked around me and commented, "It's strange to see you awake at this time, but this isn't the time to be chatting like this! Hurry! Wake everyone up before-"

She didn't have the time to finish before a huge wave sloshed down on the Sunny's deck.

"Whooahh! What? A tidal wave?" I cried but Nami urged me to wake the others up.

I quickly ran, or tried my best to imitate the action, to the cabin and opened the door with a crash. Some of them, like Robin, were already up while others still lay almost dead on their beds.

"Everyone! Wake up! It's a tidal wave!" I yelled and went down the stairs to help Robin wake some of the others up.

With a swipe of her hands, Robin produced multiple arms that carried everyone outside the cabin and onto the deck. The water was already up to my knees at this point and it was hard to stand firm with the swaying ground.

"IS EVERYONE HERE?" Nami had to scream for her voice to be heard over all the screeching of the wind and the pounding of the ocean.

We all took a look at all the faces and did a head count.

"6…7…8… Wait a second. Where's the ninth person?" I panicked and looked around. Who was it? Who was I missing?

It had begun to rain now, and the fog was only making it harder to see each other. We tried to stay together but a final push by the wave knocked Sunny to the right. It was almost as if it was in slow motion. Sunny was slowly going down. Nami and Robin grabbed onto the railings with all their might. The rest were falling into the ocean, one by one.

"…help …uit users …can't sw… will dr…" Those were the last words I heard from Nami before I was also swallowed by the liquid monster. I must have fainted for the next time I woke up, I was on a sandy beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sounds of gulls squawking in the air. The sky was blue, almost as if it was painted, and the birds freely danced across the open area. I stared at it for a couple of seconds before I tried to stand up.

"Urrgh," I groaned from the dull pain that echoed inside my head. My left leg was also covered in blood, probably from the cut that stretched from my knee down to the ankle. I stared in disbelief.

"This is crazy. Am I going to be able to walk?" I said out loud with a sigh. The wound seemed deeper than it looked because I could see a hint of white, probably from my bone, in the red flesh. "Brook you're lucky you weren't me! At least I have flesh!" I shouted to the empty space in front of me.

Brook… Speaking of Brook, where was everyone? This situation wasn't very strange because the crew always got separated during the adventures, but I wasn't very comfortable especially since I wasn't able to defend myself from possible dangers.

"Hah…" I sighed.

There was nothing, really, around me. I found a couple of seashells, a few twigs, and a bit of small rocks but that was about it. The only place that didn't seemed to have sand was the thick forest behind me.

"Hello? Anyone around?" I shouted a little louder.

I wasn't planning to take chances at a foreign island situated in the Grand Line region. If I didn't get help soon, I probably wouldn't last the night.

"ANYONE?" I yelled as loud as I could and waited. Suddenly, I heard rustling sounds from the forest.

I panicked and grabbed the nearest twig and waved it in the direction where the sound was coming from. I swung it a couple of times but the twig broke from the impact of air. I stared at the broken twig. Then I stared at the forest.

A figure merged from the darkness.

Figure… just the thought was enough to bring the dream back into my head. Just who was the figure? Why couldn't I catch up to it?

"That's strange… I thought I heard a voice…" Someone's face began to show under the sunlight. A familiar bright blue hairdo…

"Franky! I'm so glad to see you!" I happily shouted and waved wildly.

The cyborg noticed me and smiled for a split second before it turned into a frown. "I'm happy to see you dude, but that wound looks pretty bad..."

"Well I'm glad to see _you_! I probably would have been eaten if you hadn't come this way!" Franky made his way closer to me.

"Dude, we should really get that checked by Chopper, and …is that a bone I see?" He stared with his jaw wide open. "That's crazy!"

"Wait, what? Chopper's on this island too?"

"Yeah, and everyone else is here as well. They're on the other side of the forest over there," Franky gently picked me up with a swoop of his mechanical arms and began to make our way into the forest. Into the darkness.

In an instant, the sun disappeared and the sandy beaches could be seen no more. The air inside the forest was cold and damp, almost suffocating, as we made our way deeper into the green jungle.

Somehow this situation seemed so familiar…

Going through a forest where the sun did not reach. Panic. Chaos. Restlessness. These feelings were overwhelming, almost as if I had opened a chest of unwanted memories and secrets.

"Hey, we're here," Franky pointed at the path in front of us.

The exit was gleaming by the glorious sunlight that illuminated the path towards it. I squinted a bit but I realized with no doubt that there was a person standing in front of the exit. A figure. The same figure from my dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At first I felt like the lights were playing a trick on me but I knew that the sight in front of me was real. The figure from my dream was actually standing in front of the exit to the forest.

"Franky... Let me down for a second…" I gently pushed away his arm and reached for the ground.

"Wait dude, what are you doing? You hurt your leg didn't you?" Franky tried to grab onto me but I declined his help and landed on the grassy part of the ground.

The floor was damp and muddy but I paid no attention, and only made my way to the figure. Just like my dream, it was only a step away.

"Hey, wait! Tell me! Who are you?" I yelled at the figure and took a step forward, and at the same time the figure, too, took a step forward.

"Wait! Don't go!" I stretched my arm and tried to reach for it. Why was this one step so far away? "WAIT!"

However the figure disappeared into the light and I was left staring at the gleaming exit once again. Franky lifted me up once more and we walked in silence until we were out of the forest. The figure did not reappear.

When we stepped into the sandy terrain, a blond man standing in front of a boiling pot waved at us.

"Franky, you're back! Did you bring the ingredients I told you to bring and- whoah! What is that you're holding?" Sanji looked bewildered by the cyborg carrying a half dead guy in his arms.

I smiled with the best of my efforts. "Hey Sanji, you look pretty well…" Before I could talk any longer, a wave of nausea overcame me and felt my mind losing its conscience.

"Hey, and you look terrible… I'll lead you to Chopper." Sanji placed his ladle on a leaf beside the pot and led Franky to the furthest hut.

"AHHH! W-what happened to you!" Chopper screamed at me when he looked at my leg. "This is terrible! You lost too much blood and- AHHHHH! Is that your bone?"

"I'll be in your care, doctor," I gave Chopper a high five and collapsed onto the leafy bed.

Then I felt my eyes closing, unable to resist the sweet sleep that was calling me. And again darkness manifested my mind.

Just like the other times, the figure was standing a step ahead of me.

I didn't try to chase it this time.

"Who, or what, exactly are you? Why do you appear in my dreams?" I asked. "What is it you're trying to gain by doing this?"

Like I had predicted, the figure did not move when I did not move. But it was not a reflection of myself, rather, it was more like the figure was waiting for me to move towards it. It was almost as if it purposely stood just one step away to lure me into chasing it.

I squinted. Something wasn't right… The figure was slowly taking form… and I could see the top of a straw hat….

"… Luffy?" I cried out. "Is that you Luffy? What are you doing here?"

Luffy looked towards me and motioned me to follow him. Then he started walking into a direction in front of him.

"Wait! Luffy!" I shouted. "Don't leave me behind!"

I once again chased after Luffy, always one step behind. Then I realized that there were others beside me as well.

"Zoro? Sanji! Nami! Everyone!" It seemed that we were all chasing after Luffy!

"No, that's not right," Luffy said to me.

"Huh what? What's not right?" I stared questioningly at Luffy but he interrupted before I could speak again.

"You guys aren't chasing after me," He smiled. "I'm just leading…"

Then the darkness disappeared. I opened my eyes and saw the entire crew staring at me from above.

"USOPP! You're finally awake!" Chopper laughed and wiped away a tear.

Everybody else laughed along.

I looked around and saw Luffy laughing away. It seemed that although we say to ourselves that we are "nakama" and are on the same level, everyone knew who exactly was leading this crew.

"Alright! Now that Usopp's up, let's look for Sunny!" Luffy exclaimed with a fist in the air.

"Yeah!" We all cried out and raised our fists into the air.


End file.
